


Orange in the right (wrong) light

by Welsper



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Leon meets D out on a dark night.





	Orange in the right (wrong) light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

Leon kicked a can in front of him, abusing it all the way back to his apartment until he lost it somewhere in the dark. He let out a frustrated growl and for a second considered kicking the lamppost he passed. He had been so close! But that guy just got away right under his nose… they couldn’t pin anything on him, and now another criminal was back loose in the city, all because protocols tied their hands. If they only let Leon have his way with some of those criminals. Ten minutes, no five, in a room and he’d make them tell everything he needed to know.

“You sure look sullen, detective,” a familiar, both sugar-sweet and acid-like voice greeted him. As if his day wasn’t bad enough! Leon stopped in his tracks when the form of the Count appeared in front of him. Where had he even come from? Leon should have noticed him, in that bright white dress, embroidered with golden threads that ran down his form like rivers. He shook his head when he caught himself staring and he thought he heard D chuckle.

“You! What are you doing here?”

“Running errands.”

“Ha! More like running your criminal empire,” Leon hissed and got into D’s face. The man didn’t flinch and stared him in the eyes. Leon found himself looking away first. Those eyes had a way of piercing right through him. It was unnerving. That and something else Leon didn’t dare name. Fear, perhaps.

“Tsk. Whatever. I’ll walk you back to the pet shop. No more dealing for you tonight.”

“Oh my, detective. Are you worried about me?”

Leon glared at him.

“Like hell I am! But I can’t have you getting jumped in the middle of my investigation of whatever it is you’re doing in that shop of yours!”

D only smiled and followed him back home. Well. D’s home. Leon frowned at himself, thinking something like that. Truly, these days he spent about as much time at the pet shop at he spent at his own apartment. But that was for work, right? And Chris was there too. Why did he leave Chris there…? D was dangerous, right? But like this, walking next to him peacefully, he didn’t look so scary. He looked fragile. Leon knew he wasn’t, he had seen the things D could do. And he could only wonder the things he might be able to do, the things he did when Leon wasn’t looking.

“Ah, detective. Are you marking your territory?”

“Huh?”

D nodded back with a quiet laugh that made Leon’s heart beat faster. And then he saw it. His own arm was draped about D’s shoulder. When had he put it there? Leon’s cheeks flushed brightly but he didn’t move. He’d look even more stupid if he drew his arm back now, wouldn’t he? So Leon kept it where it was. People stared at them, or perhaps they stared at D? They quickly dropped their gazes when Leon glared at them though. Why was he doing that?

Leon breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw the pet shop. He stepped back when D opened the door to this strange place. Almost daily, Leon visited, sometimes even stayed the night, but still it was as if he didn’t understand it at all. The shop and D both.

“Are you not coming in?” D asked and looked at him expectantly. Leon swallowed and suddenly he wondered if that was what prey felt like. But prey ran.

And Leon never did.

D’s hand felt slight in his hand, as if it would break with a hard squeeze. But he was drawn forth by this man with ease as D pulled him through the seemingly endless, dark corridors of the shop. A door fell shut behind him and Leon felt himself pulled onto the soft covers of a bed. It was barely light enough in here to make D out. When Leon looked to the right, he saw a window and… the moon? It was full and bright and it wasn’t a full moon today. And weren’t they underground? This was all wrong, this shop was wrong, D was wrong… Leon should run, he knew it, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

And D’s hands were there on his pants and he had to groan when delicate fingers freed his cock. He was already hard from – well, from nothing. He thought about throwing D back on the bed, ripping his clothes off and… just letting it out on him. D could take it, right? Would he let him? Put up a fight? Leon wanted him to. He liked fighting with D. When they fought, it distracted Leon from all the other things he felt for this man.

“Oh my, detective,” D said and licked his lips. Leon shuddered at the tongue flicking out between those beautiful lips and he leaned forward to claim his mouth. D moaned into the kiss and Leon was so lost into him that it hurt all the more when D bit down on his lips. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and Leon drew back, his eyes wide open.

“What was that for, you asshole?” He hissed and wiped over his mouth.

“I just wanted to see what you taste like,” D laughed and Leon wanted to protest but then he went lower and lower. Leon shuddered, both in anticipation and fear when D kissed the top of his cock. He drew his foreskin back and licked over the dripping slit. “_Everywhere_.”

“Fuck, D”, Leon moaned when D dipped the tip of his tongue in a little before swallowing him down. And he shouldn’t trust someone like that down there, not when blood was still dripping down his chin, but it was D and Leon found himself unwilling and unable to protest. And when those shining eyes looked up at him, Leon wondered, even if he had wanted to, would D let him? D hands were on his hips, keeping him still for a moment and despite the man’s fragile form, Leon could feel the raw strength in them.

Leon’s hips bucked up and D let him fuck his mouth as he wanted. His lips were stretched wide around Leon’s cock and two of his hands barely encircled the base he didn’t swallow. If he would break if Leon fucked him? He was so slight.

“Enough of that,” Leon rasped and grabbed a fistful of black hair. D whimpered when he yanked his head back, the cock popping from his lips. Pre-come was dripping down D’s lips and raw, hot, red want shot through Leon.

“So forceful,” D whispered with a slight smile on his wet lips. “How long have you wanted to do that?”

“Fuck you,” was the only thing Leon managed to give back.

“Then do it,” D said and squeezed his cock so hard it hurt. Leon gasped as he felt claws on the sensitive skin and he grabbed D’s wrist. He pushed him forward and turned him around.

“How do you take this off?” Leon muttered, more to himself and then with a frustrated groan ripped the white gown off D. The sound of tearing fabric mixed with their heavy breathing and Leon gasped out when D kicked him in the ribs.

“You are such a barbarian,” D hissed but Leon could feel his hard cock under his fingers. D whimpered and thrust into his hand as Leon squeezed harder. Just like any other man, then. But also, not like any other man. Leon would have never done this to anyone but D.

He didn’t _want_ anyone but D.

“Why did you come into my life?” Leon asked as he traced D’s spine under the ruined clothing. He ran his fingers down his cheeks, his thighs and forced the legs apart. D didn’t stop him.

“You would miss me if I left,” D said with a chuckle and Leon knew he was right.

“Then don’t leave,” Leon said and spat into his hand. His fingers went in easily enough and he wasn’t gentle with him. Would D have it any other way? D wasn’t a gentle man. D was fear and violence and terror, all hidden under a thin veneer of beauty and glamor and soft speech.

Leon wondered, if beneath all of that, D was even human.

D whimpered as Leon forced his cock inside of him. It barely went in, large as Leon was and with how tight D’s body was. They both moaned as Leon pushed deeper, breaching D’s body inch by inch until their hips were flush against each other. D whimpered when Leon reached around and pressed down on the slight bulge that had formed on his stomach, unable to take his cock without showing like this. The feeling made his cock twitch inside of D. To see his claim on D’s body like this… he wondered what it would be like, always. To mark D’s body permanently. His stomach bulged out like that, with Leon’s cock and then eventually, his child too. Everyone would know he belonged to Leon then. The same way Leon belonged to him, if he was true to himself.

“I wonder if I should let you, detective mine,” D whispered and gasped out when Leon pulled him up by the hips. He was leaning on his elbows now, his frail form shaking from every harsh thrust. Leon leaned forward and bit down hard on the nape of D’s neck. The moan that got him was nearly obscene and Leon clamped down harder. D’s moans trailed off into tiny whines and Leon felt him grow tight around him in his orgasm.

“If I am yours,” Leon gasped as he stilled for a moment, enjoying the rhythmic clenching around his cock. “Then be mine too.”

D rolled his hips back, meeting Leon’s every forceful thrust, taking him as deep inside as possible.

“Claim me,” D purred. “Give me your body, your heart, your soul,” he said and Leon knew he already had. Who knew when. Maybe the first time he had stepped into this strange shop, breathed in that incense for the first time. Did he sign a contract back then?

“And your child,” D whispered.

Leon cursed and thrust harder, faster until D’s body was shaking uncontrollably under him. D choked out his name when Leon spilled inside him.

The pale moonlight illuminated D and Leon thought he had never looked more beautiful, panting and gasping and his thighs slick with blood and Leon’s come. They sank down onto the sheets together, quiet until their breathing calmed.

Leon pulled D into his arms and the man let him without a single complaint for once.

“Did you mean that?”

“Mean what, my dear detective?”

“That… child thing,” Leon muttered. He hoped he had.

“Leon, when have I ever lied?” Mismatched eyes looked up at him. A predator’s eyes.

“You aren’t going to break the contract, are you?”

His voice was like ice in Leon’s ears. “You know what happens to those who do...”

D guided Leon’s hand onto his stomach. For a second, Leon through he could feel a hot pulse. But that wasn’t possible, right?

“Oh, you’d like that. Get rid of me and go about your shady business,” Leon said, but there was a smile on his lips. D smiled back and for once, it was warm.

Leon had always thought Chris could do with another sibling.


End file.
